Adagio
by Luinwathien
Summary: AU. Hermione never knew her mother. She grew up in an orphanage for Muggleborns and is soon bought by a rich Halfblood who pretends to be pureblood. A servant to the Snape estate. Hermione is mortified. 'Please review.'
1. Prologue

1. **A/N: I got inspiration for this story whilst listening to Adagio, a song by Lara Fabian. That explains the title. Please let me know what you think of it.**

**---**

The wind howled loudly, Lightening cracked against the dark blue night sky. Droplets of rain splattered against the already drenched grass. The trees swayed dangerously.

A woman stumbled across the cold streets of Little Hangleton. The thin grey robes she wore, dragged against the stones. Her chocolate coloured curls clung against her forehead and cheeks. She held her arms protectively around her swollen belly. Another wave of pain hit her and she clenched her teeth. She had to find a place to stay, she had to. Keeping her eyes straight ahead of her, she continued walking quickly down the streets,

She had given up on knocking on the doors and asking people for help, they wouldn't even open up. And she couldn't blame them, these were dark times. You had to be careful who you trusted. But there was one place, one place were she was sure they would help her.

The cold was making her dizzy and she had to struggle to keep her eyes from closing. The pain waves were coming faster and faster and the woman began to breathe heavily. God, she wasn't going to make it. Her steps slowed and she stopped and clutched her stomach. She couldn't, not here, not on the streets. She had to bring herself in safety, to bring them both in safety.

With that last thought, she straightened herself and began running as fast as she could, the pain was becoming unbearable, but she refused to give up.

She collapsed on the wet, slippery steps of a tall grey building.

Another wave, more powerful than the last hit her and she screamed. Breathing was almost impossible, her head was spinning and she rolled on her back, screaming as the contractions continued.

---

Poppy Pomfrey, the midwife was rudely awoken by a blood curling scream. She sat bolt upright and began putting on her night robes, stuffed her wand in her pocket and hurried out of the room. Another scream. She quickened her pace. Frowning, who could be out at this time of the night? Fear gripped her, as she thought about the possibilities. Maybe it was HIM again. She had to get Albus. The screams were becoming louder and more desperate. "ALBUS !" Poppy Pomfrey shouted.

---

Her chest heaved up and down. Quick shallow breaths. Sharp pains in her lower belly. She couldn't move anymore. She couldn't mount the stares. She wasn't going to make it. Her only chance of saving her child, was for someone to hear her. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she screamed and screamed. 'Please' she thought. 'Please save my baby'.

With Albus by her side, Poppy Pomfrey made her way towards the entrance, wands at the ready. This was an emergency, Muggles or not.

The red-haired Wizard waved his wand at the doors, they flew open with a loud snap.

"Oh My." Poppy exclaimed. On the steps was a woman. A very pregnant woman, screaming her lungs out. She was in labour. "Albus, help me bringing her inside." Poppy ordered, her voice sounding shrill and panicked. This woman was in a bad state.

"Can you hear me miss ?" Poppy asked the woman, while Albus lifted her in his arms. The woman nodded weakly. Poppy let out a relieved breath. At least she was still alive. "Lay her down on the bed. Albus." Poppy told the burgundy-haired man. He complied and looked her over, a concerned expression on his aged face. As soon as Poppy pushed her legs aside , the woman began screaming again. Poppy ignored her and quickly removed her trousers. Then she directed her attention at the woman again. "Alright miss, try to take deep breaths."

The woman's eyes were still closed tightly and she nodded, trying to do what Poppy told her. "What's your name miss ?"

"He...Hel...Helen...Grr , Granger." She replied in a weak-shaky voice.

"Alright, Helen, when I tell you to push, you push. Now take a deep breath. Yes that's right. And push !"

---

Helen screamed in agony. She held her eyes tightly shut, hoping it would be over soon. She was cold and she could feel her strength fading quickly.

Soon she would see her husband again

---.

"I can see the head !" Poppy said as she spotted a little head with a mop of brown hair. "We're almost there Helen. Just a little more !" Poppy encouraged.

As soon as she said the words, Helen let out a final scream and it was over.

Poppy quickly covered the child in a towel and ordered Albus to fetch warm water and towels.

---

She heard the screams of her newborn babe. "It's a girl !" The midwife told her, lifting a bloody bundle for her to see.

Helen smiled, a happy, tired ,watery smile. "Give her to me." her voice was little more than a whisper and soon the child was in her arms. It stopped screaming immediately, calming down at the sound of her mother's voice.

Helen clutched the infant to her and allowed the tears to fall. "I love you, my little Hermione Granger. Never forget that." Helen was growing weaker by the second, her voice fading away by the end of the phrase. Her eyes turned to the midwife. "Thank...YY...you." she whispered and then she closed her eyes.

---

Poppy couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene before her. Tears were sliding down her cheeks without her notice as she watched the young mother say goodbye to her newborn child.

"I love you, my little Hermione Granger. Never forget that." She heard the woman say and then Helen turned to her. "Thank...YY...You." The words were so silently spoken that Poppy had to strain her ears to hear them, but nevertheless, she heard. With a heavy heart, she watched the woman die with her child in her arms.

At that moment, Albus re- entered the room with fresh towels and a basin of water. His eyes immediately fell on the dead woman and the babe. "Is she,...?" Dumbledore didn't finish his phrase but Poppy nodded, knowing what he meant.

The cries of Hermione Granger startled them back to the present.

"Call Sybille." Albus spoke, before marching out of the room. Leaving Poppy to care for Hermione.


	2. History of the Pure and Halfbloods

2. **A/N: Thanks for the reviews ! This chapter is a lot shorter than the previous, if I get another review, I will make the next longer. HAHAAA ( I am so evil)**

**---**

The sounds of scratching quills could be heard through the classroom. A sixteen year old Hermione dipped her quill in the ink and placed it back on her parchment. Her eyes strayed back and forth between the textbook and the paper.

History of the Pure and Half bloods had to be one of the most boring lessons she knew.

_**And Tiberius said; let them live, let them live and serve the greater good, for we are inferior to them and know how to be forgiving.**_

How she hated that line, it was obvious they were talking about Muggle-borns. And they were talking about them as if they had no feelings! She huffed. Her quill moved slowly across the parchment as she copied the line.

_**And the Lord**__** Voldemort agreed with Tiberius; mudbloods should be allowed to serve their purpose, to be our humble servants and look to our every need. They should be thankful and be forever in our depth, live their lives in gratitude.**_

At the end of this line, Hermione lifted her quill and slammed it down on the paper.

'CRACK'

"Is there a problem, Miss Granger?" Dolores Umbridge asked in her sickly sweet voice.

Hermione looked down at her quill; the point was split in half. She was fuming, but she refused to show her distress like she had done in the past. It had served her a couple of detentions with the Ministry assistant and a few whippings (you could still see the marks on her back).

"Miss Granger?" Umbridge was now standing next to Hermione's desk.

She snapped out of her thoughts and redirected her attentions to Umbridge. "No professor, everything's fine."

Professor Umbridge smiled widely, showing all her pearl white teeth. "Then it will be no problem to read the next few lines aloud?"

The class had stopped writing and they were all looking at the pair. Yes, they knew of Hermione's fiery temper and her history with this teacher.

"No Professor, not at all." she answered through clenched teeth.

"Go ahead, Miss Granger." Umbridge waved with her wooden ruler and returned to her desk.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked down at her book. She cleared her throat _'Come on Hermione, you can do it' _she thought.

'_**Servants they shall **__**be', spoke Lord Malfoy,' our possessions'. 'Their children will continue to serve our bloodlines and with bad behaviour comes punishment.'**_

Hermione read, taking a deep breath and forcing her feelings to the back of her mind, she continued.

_**The Lord Voldemort held up his hand and stood again: 'Whippings and all other kinds of torture are allowed, for they are not Nobles and should not be treated as such.**_

Hermione broke of, her vision turning red.

"Miss Granger, please finish the page." Professor Umbridge urged, the ruler clapping against the wooden desk.

_**Hereby, a new law was made.**_

Hermione finished, her voice shaking with rage.

"Good, that will be enough for today." Umbridge waved her wand at the board and a couple of scribbled lines appeared.

Miss Granger, Miss Williams and Mr. O'connoly are requested to come to the headmaster's office this Friday at 3 Pm.

"What do you think it is about?" Jeane Williams, who was seated next to her asked.

"I don't know." Hermione lied, in fact, she knew all to well.

The rage she had felt a few minutes ago vanished, and was replaced with fear.

It was time.


	3. Wanderings and a meeting

**A/N: In this chapter I used some lines of book seven. Hehe, I promised this chapter would be longer, though I still have not got a review for the last. :( Anyway, enjoy !**

**--- **

Molly Weasley waved her wand at the boiling potatoes, dimming the fire. She sighed and ran a hand through her thick dark-red hair. It had been sixteen years, sixteen years since she had been a free woman. With a heavy heart she watched her youngest child, Ginevra, washing the dishes.

Sixteen years of slavery, sixteen years of punishment, although they weren't Muggle-born. The Weasley's were Purebloods.

With a heavy sigh, she allowed her thoughts to wander back to that faithful day, the day Lord Voldemort gained reign. Her husband had been at work, doing his job at the Muggle-department, investigating bewitched Muggle-objects. She had been at St. Hollisto's, caring for her newborn daughter, her first daughter. It had been such a happy day, it had seemed as if nothing could go wrong. How wrong she had been.

The rest of her children had been at the burrow, with Aunt Marge looking after them. Around noon, the Ministry had been attacked by you-know-who. Well, attacked wasn't really the right word, Molly was sure that more then half of the Ministry, including the Minister himself, had seen it coming. She was sure they had been persuaded by the Lord and his Deatheaters. She shuddered. Not many people had tried to defend themselves that day, her husband had been one of the few who had. And that had been his mistake, that and his obsession with Muggle objects.

Their whole family had been banned from the pureblood society and then they were forced to be slaves.

That's how she ended up here, servant-cook to the Snape estate. She sighed again, allowing a tear to fall.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Ginny's voice made her blink and she quickly wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Nothing, child, go back to work." Molly said gently.

With one last look at her mother, Ginny turned back to work.

---

Two men appeared out of nowhere, a few yards apart in the narrow, moonlit lane. For a second they stood quite still, wands directed at each others chests; then, recognising each other, they stowed their wands beneath their cloaks and started walking briskly in the same direction.

"News?" asked the taller one of the two.

"No." Severus Snape replied shortly.

"The Lord will not be pleased." Yaxley replied, he hid his fear well.

"To put it mildly." Severus muttered, his black hair falling in front of his face. "No clue of the boy, it's as if he has disappeared from the planet."

Yaxley didn't reply

The lane was bordered on the left by wild, low-growing brambles, on the right by a high, neatly manicured hedge.

The men's long cloaks flapped around their ankles as they marched.

"We better hope the others had more luck." Yaxley said finally, his blunt features sliding in and out of sight as the branches of overhanging trees broke the moonlight.

Snape nodded, but didn't say anything.

The yew hedges muffled the sound of the men's footsteps. There was a rustle, somewhere to his right. Yaxley drew his wand at the same time as he drew his. The source of the noise proved to be nothing more than a pure white peacock, strutting majestically along the top of the hedge.

"He always did himself well, Lucius. Peacocks..." Yaxley thrust his wand back but Severus didn't.

A handsome manor grew out of the darkness at the end of the straight drive, lights glinting in the diamond-paned downstairs windows. Somewhere in the dark garden beyond the hedge, a fountain was playing. Gravel crackled beneath their feet as he and Yaxley made their way towards the front door, which swung inwards at heir approach, though nobody had visibly opened it.

The hallway was large and dimly lit, sumptuously decorated, with a magnificent carpet covering most of the stone floor.

Snape turned the bronze handle to the next room, and without waiting for Yaxley, he entered.

The drawing room was full of silent people, sitting at a long and ornate table. Snape didn't hesitate, he took his seat on the left side of his Lord. Hesitation could be fatal, Snape knew, previous encounters had proved that.

The Lord didn't look at him. He continued staring straight ahead, his red eyes fixed upon the entrance, where Yaxley still stood.

Yaxley noticed his master's stare, and bowed quickly, "M.. MMM .MMM ..My LLLL LLL Lord" he greeted, his voice wavering.

BIG mistake. Severus realised, though he didn't waver, didn't show pity for his college. He kept his eyes fixed on Yaxley, to.

The Lord's eyes narrowed. "Yaxley, what did I say about say about sounding weak and pathetic?" he hissed.

Yaxley's eyes widened. BAD move. Severus cringed inwardly, but showed no emotions outwardly.

"I'm mmm SSSSS sorry my lord." He was trying, really trying to keep his voice under control, Severus noticed, but trying wasn't good enough.

With a lazy, almost bored sweep, Lord Voldemort flicked his wand. "Crucio." he spoke silkily, a smirk on his face.

Severus Snape had seen this to many times to be shocked about it. He merely turned to his Lord and spoke, "A minute or so should do the trick." His voice was empty, without emotion.

The dark Lord nodded. "You should know, Severus." The other deatheaters stared at their master, shocked. It wasn't every day the master called you by your given name. Usually he called his servants; vile dirty creacher or bastard's child, or traitor, or cowardly swine, and the list goes on and on and on,...

"Yes my Lord, and it did wonders to the mind." Severus replied flatly, ignoring the stares directed at him.

Yaxley was curled up into a ball, biting his fist not to shout out. Fifty seconds later, Yaxley was allowed to stand and take his seat. "Let's hope the point has gotten through." The Lord spoke cruelly. "I can't accept failures into my troupes."

"No, my Lord." Yaxley replied, still twitching from the curse.

"So ?" Voldemort's eyes turned to Severus. "Have we made any progress?"

Severus weighed his words carefully, keeping his mind blank. After all, the Lord was a skilled Legillimens.

"No my Lord, the boy is nowhere to be found." he said at last.

The dark lord turned as white as a , well, as white as a sheet wouldn't be the right thing to say, considering he already was. So let's say he turned as white as a white sheet that has been washed with Dash.

"No news?" The Lord said quietly, dangerously.

"No my Lord, but maybe the boy has died." Dolohov interrupted. The Lord slowly turned his head, his eye twitched, which Severus knew was never a good sign.

"Dolohov ! Shut your unintelligent mouth if you have nothing intelligent to say !" Voldemort barked. Dolohov leant back in his seat, the dark Lord hovering over him. "Yes my Lord." he squeaked. Severus closed his eyes. Not again.

And,... "Crucio." The dark lord cackled. Then he turned from Dolohov. "Sybille has made the prophecy and that means he's still alive, unless I kill him." He spoke calmly. "So we're going to FIND that BOY and finish it ONCE and for ALL.

"Yes my Lord." Several voices muttered.

"What was that?" The Lord asked, his voice sending goose bumps down Severus' neck.

"YES MY LORD."

"That's better, much better." Voldemort nodded, and sat back down in his seat. "Tell, me, Severus, how are the traitors coming along?"

"Pretty good, my Lord, they get several whippings a week, to keep them disciplined and once in a while they get a nice little crucio if they don't obey." Severus spoke. He knew the Lord was referring to the Weasley's, who were slaves in his household. He allowed the corners of his mouth to go upwards, in a cruel sadistic smirk.

Voldemort cackled, a high, shrill sound. "Severus, my boy, you know how to train them."

"And how is mudblood Isolde ?"

Ah. Severus knew this question would come, ever since the Lord had laid eyes on his concubine, he asked about her. Hoping he would get his share of her, too.

"She's well, my Lord, pretty little thing can't get enough of me." Several deatheaters laughed.

"I was hoping you would send her to me sometime this week." The Lord said, his eyes twinkling dangerously. "I could teach her some tricks."

Severus nodded. "Very well, my Lord. I shall send her the day after tomorrow." It was a fact that Severus didn't care much about her, or any of his other servants.

"My Lord, Serafine is getting too old for her job, I'm thinking about getting a new servant."

"Serafine, that fat, greying hag?" The dark Lord asked.

He nodded. "But her pie is delicious, I think I'll set her in the kitchens with Molly."

Voldemort nodded, "You have my permission to get a new one in the orphanage." he said shortly. "The meeting is over." The Lord announced, I'll see you in three weeks. And I want news, or else,..." He turned to Severus, "I'll be expecting Isolde." That sick smile made its way back on his master's face, and Severus couldn't help but join him.

Together, he and the Lord left the manor.


End file.
